Love Triangle
by sarebearz
Summary: basically, hermione goes for draco, harry loves hermione and some stuff happens along the way. its my first time at writing... i think it has some potential.. just give it a look...lol.


Hermione. MALFOY!  
  
"Harry.Harry," Hermione's small shrill voice pierced the quiet rumble of students moving around the place. Harry looked over his shoulder at her bounding over to him. He smiled to himself, "Doesn't she look beautiful today," he thought to himself. She grasped his shoulders as she caught her breath. "Do I have news for you," she exclaimed, as she stood beside him, her eyes widening up. "What's up?" Harry asked. "Well, today Draco Malfoy asked if I would like to go on a date with him to the annual school fair." She sighed and squeezed her books at the very thought of being so close to him. Harry felt his heart sink. All his dreams of being with Hermione were now shattered. He did however manage to spit something out. "Did you say Draco. Draco?" that was all he could say. Suddenly Ron appeared, "Hello, what's that about Draco?" Ron queried, "He's such a wanker, with his slicked back hair and beady eyes and pointy nose. Why yesterday he made fun of me again and called me a weasel." Ron spat out the words like something disgusting was in his mouth. Harry shifted uncomfortably. He stared up at Hermione who looked extremely put out and annoyed. However, she kept her cool and politely said, "Well Ron, for your information, I happen to like him a great deal, and I'm escorting him to the annual fair this weekend, if you have a problem with that then I.I. don't know. You'll just have to deal with it." With that, Hermione turned around and stormed off to her next class. Harry smiled as Ron sheepishly turned away and disappeared among the crowds. As Harry picked up his books he saw Draco in the corner of his eye. He could've sworn that he saw a grin light up Draco's face, but then he (Harry) was probably delirious, after all, the only person he thought about the most was now completely out of reach.  
  
It was chilly outside, a gusty wind blew about the dark place, but within the walls of Hogwarts it was warm and cozy. Hermione was walking back to her quarters when she suddenly saw Draco heading towards her. She clumsily let her books fall to the floor, the sound echoed through the hall. "Let me." Draco said, as Hermione was about to pick them up. She blushed and watched as he swept them up and handed them back. "Thanks," Hermione replied as she giggled and grinned even wider, but realizing she seemed like a primary school kid, she went back to maintaining her suave and sophisticated stance. "I mean.Thank You," she huskily said, as a small smile appeared on her face. Draco, laughed, but regained himself by placing his arm around her shoulder. They started walking together. "I can't wait for the weekend," Draco said quietly, while staring into her eyes. "Same here, it should be really fun, what with all those games and." she was cut off suddenly as she felt his lips kiss her gently. Hermione stood abruptly. She was shocked, but very pleased. "It will be really good because you'll be there." Draco said. They walked a little longer, in silence until he pulled away from her and started to back away into his dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, have a goodnight" he paused and commented, "I know it's going to be a school event on the weekend with uniform and all, but try and look cute.if you know what I mean" he winked at her and swiftly disappeared into the darkness. Hermione let herself fall against the cool stonewall. So many thoughts spun in her mind. How she acted when he appeared, his actions. the kiss! However, one stuck in her mind, "try and look cute." What did he mean exactly? She pondered over his comment until she remembered the time. "Yikes, I'd better hurry or I'm in for it," she said under her breath. She hurriedly ran off, but still thought of everything that had just previously happened.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed. He was sweaty and didn't feel well at all. "What a terrible nightmare," Harry said aloud. "Talking to yourself again I see," Ron said as he slowly lifted himself up. He leaned on his elbows and looked at Harry. His smile turned into a worried expression. "What's wrong Harry? You look really bad." Ron said, concerned for his friend. He swung his legs out of the bed and stared at his distraught buddy. "I had the most shocking nightmare. Hermione fell for Draco, and they started dating and she became infatuated with him, Draco Malfoy that is." Harry lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Ron scratched the back of his neck and looked at the soft, carpeted floor. Nervously he squeaked, "That's no nightmare, that's real life!" he waited for a gasp, a startled expression and then Harry being angry and agitated, but nothing happened. Ron looked up surprised that no emotions were being let loose. Instead Harry just caught the gaze of Ron and said, "Damn it, I was so hoping that it was a nightmare. I guess not all wishes can come true.even at Hogwarts. We need to think of a plan to get them apart." Somebody stirred restlessly in their sleep. "But first, we better get to sleep." Harry said. With that he turned over and closed his eyes. "We?" Ron thought, yet he was so tired he couldn't think anymore and fell silently into a deep sleep.  
  
As the early rays of the sun swept through Hogwarts, creating a shimmer of fairy-like dust, many awoke, one of these people being Draco. "Aaah," Draco sighed in satisfaction as he stretched and jumped out of bed. As he walked through to the bathroom he recited a quick spell and was instantly dressed. "Hmmm, seems like listening in class does pay off." Draco remarked to himself. He left the warmth of his dormitory and proceeded steadily to his Quidditch practice. "Why must it be so early?" he thought. As he headed towards the field, he imagined Hermione's face when he would finally tell her after the fair that what happened between the two of them was just a big joke and that he was dared by his friends. How amusing. With that, he hopped onto his Nimbus3000 and practiced with the others till the sun has risen and classes had begun.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco," Ron exclaimed in an overly girly voice, "that's all she ever talks about Harry." Ron jumped about the room imitating Hermione and the "ever-so-cool" Draco Malfoy. Harry acknowledged Ron, but was too engrossed in his own thoughts of splitting Granger and Malfoy. "Something's not right Ron," Harry said, "Draco has never paid attention to Hermione, or even you and me, and all of a sudden he's all sweet and head over heels in love. Something is fishy Ron. very fishy." The two of them sat in silence, obviously either plotting or wondering about their "dilemma." "So something is fishy.but what are we supposed to do about it? Ron's voice pierced the quietness. "I know exactly how to deal with this," Harry said with confidence, "All we have to do is show Hermione that Draco is playing a big game with her. Show her the facts, prove it to her. before it's too late." He raised his eyebrows. Ron looked at him, not so sure of the plan. "C'mon Ron, what do you reckon. Holidays have just begun; we have a bit of time. Are you in for it? "In for what?" a loud voice bellowed. Harry and Ron turned around and faced the last person that they would ever want to see, especially now. DRACO! Ron jumped in a bid to defend himself and Harry, but instead, Harry stood up and pushed Ron away. "Well Draco your time is up," said Harry, "I know that you're just using Hermione and it's all a sick ploy of yours. A stupid game." Draco looked at him, slight taken aback. "Well done Potter," Draco replied coolly, "You are smarter than I give you credit for. Yet, I still seem to ask myself who do you care so much for her," he started walking away, his back turned to them, "she is after all only a terrible, mudblood." He turned around and stared into Harry's eyes. "Don't talk about Hermione like that. She's one of my best friends and I'm not going to let you take her away and break her heart." Harry took one step forward in defiance. Ron slowly cowered behind the great red and yellow sofa, he knew something bad was going to happen. "Just friends Potter. I doubt that, you're just jealous because she's fallen for me!" Draco hissed. "Why you." Harry growled, as he was so enraged he picked up his wand which lay sitting on the dark chestnut table and pointed at Draco. Muttering words under his breath, Draco was flung across the room and hit the door hard. Ron peered over the top of the sofa, he could tell they were both angry. Draco stood up and dusted off his cloak. "Normally, I would fight back, but I have optioned for something even better," Ron and Harry gazed in surprise but still remained wary. "I don't want you to sneak off and tell Hermione what you know," Draco continued, "so instead I'm just going to cast a spell over you and let's see if you can get out of this one." Before either could react, Draco had done a quick flick with his wand and they were totally invisible and locked in the room. Draco smirked, "Only I can see you two and you can't get out of this room or out of your invisibility till I undo it. Good Luck." Draco laughed and strolled out, locking the door behind him. Ron flopped onto the floor in despair. Harry leaned against the wall, seriously pissed off. Ron looked up at Harry, "By the way, I'm in for it, I'll help you tell Hermione," he sighed and rolled onto his side. Harry seemed happier. "Thanks Ron, that means a lot to me." Harry replied. He slid down the wall and sat there thinking of another ingenious plan to get out.  
  
In another room, Hermione sat, dazed in her thoughts, thinking of how to dress herself up a little bit, how she was feeling hungry and how that new teacher was getting on her nerves. New teacher. homework! She had completely forgot, "What did we have to do again?" she silently thought to herself, "I had better ask Harry, he can give me a hand, I've been so wrapped up in the school fair that I can't seem to remember anything else!" She ran down the long corridor and along the way bumped into Draco. "My love. how good to see you" Draco said softly as he kissed her hand. Hermione blushed while Draco loved the fact she was lapping up all his charm. "I'd love to chat with you Draco, but I forgot all about my homework and it certainly isn't a good first impression. I was looking for Harry because he knows exactly what we have to do. you haven't seen him around have you?" Hermione said questioningly. "No, no, haven't SEEN him at all. Almost like he's vanished, an invisible man" Draco replied with a chuckle. "Oh, well, he should be around somewhere. I'll have a little search." "Yes, and once you do, come and see me. I'll be outside for most of today."  
  
"Sure thing" Hermione replied giving his hair a little ruffle. Draco squirmed, as his hair was all messed out of place. All that gelling and styling he had done this morning and now it was ruined. Yet he put on a smile. "See you my sweet." Draco said looking into her hazel eyes, and he walked past her, turning the corner. He leant against the wall and smoothed down his hair, "The sooner this is over with, the better." He thought, and he ran off to his Quidditch training with a great feeling as in his hand he clutched the wand of Hermione Granger. no helping her friends now.  
  
Hermione headed off to find Harry and opened the big pinewood doors to the common room where the invisible boys sat. "That's strange. it's locked. Maybe someone wanted some privacy. but this is the common room," she thought. She got out her key, which every student is issued with and opened it up. As the door creaked open, Hermione popped her head round it. "Harry? Ron? Are you guys in here? Hiding from me perhaps?" Hermione asked with a small grin.  
  
She took a few steps into the warm, cozy room, breathing in the smell of burning logs from the fireplace. Although she could obviously not see them, Harry and Ron still tried their luck in getting her attention and preceded to jump, dance, scream and run about the room. Her blank expression proved to them all to well that she was oblivious to their presence in the room. "Harry. it's not working. Draco could make us stay like this forever, what are we going to do? We can't even get Hermione to acknowledge us." Ron squealed with misery. Harry stood still, the suddenly his face lit up. "I have an idea that just might work" Harry exclaimed. He saw Hermione turning around about to leave the room and search elsewhere when he turned on the tap of a nearby sink. Hermione spun around, started by the sudden noise. "Who did that? There is someone here. show yourself." She said with an air of courage. She began creeping quietly around the room looking everywhere for this 'culprit.' Many people would ignore these sorts of noises, as the ghosts that inhabited Hogwarts were all too well known, but not Hermione. She always wanted an answer, and an answer was what she was going to get. She stood up straight, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting," she said quite shortly. Ron looked at Harry slightly puzzled. He didn't have a clue what Harry was planning. "Erm, Harry. what are you doing and how does this help us in anyway?" Ron asked. Harry just stared at Hermione, thinking about how cute she was when she was agitated. How he wished he could be taking her to the fair and how he could spend all his days with her. "Harry?" Ron said again, this time tapping his friend on the shoulder. Harry jumped, somewhat startled. "Oh yes, right. A plan. Well, I'm just going to knock on the walls to get her attention and then write a note to her, there is some paper here, and we'll find a pen, have a look for me Ron." Ron went over to the big oak desk searching for some paper and pens silently, while Harry scooted off to different areas of the room tapping on the walls.  
  
Hermione was becoming increasingly annoyed at these games this 'thing' was playing but couldn't keep up with all its shenanigans. "I've got some paper here Harry. and a pen." Ron shouted out to his friend. "Good job. Now pass it here." Harry reached out his hand. He crouched on the floor and neatly wrote in capital letters 'Help us Hermy, we have become invisible, Harry and Ron' then he went right up to Hermione, and dropped the paper at her feet. She hopped back, a bit shocked. Then she bent down, snatched the paper and read the note. She rolled her eyes and wondered how the guys had got themselves into this mess. What crazy game had they started playing this time? There was the toad incident, the broomstick mishap, the spell mix-up and now. invisibility. They certainly came up with original ideas. "So you want me to get you out of it?" Hermione questioned, her eyes flashing all over the room, unsure of where they were standing. 'Yes' came another note. She put her hand in her pocket reaching for her wand only to find an empty space. She looked down, furiously patting her pocket in the hope it would just appear. Hermione had no idea and didn't even suspect the fact that Draco had taken it. "Oh my! My wand, I must have left it in my room. What's wrong with me these days? I'll be back in a jiffy okay? Just wait here and you'll be back to normal in no time." Hermione said in a fluster. She quickly turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Leaving Harry and Ron feeling disappointed but still optimistic.  
  
Draco stood in the dark shadows of the corridor and he saw Hermione running in a hurry to her room. "So predictable," Draco whispered to himself as he toyed her wand with his fingers as it lay in his cloak pocket. Without wasting any more time he stormed into the common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting on the sofa discussing how they were going to tell Hermione about Draco once their dilemma was over. Draco sighed and glared at the two of them. They looked up and their faces turned dark. "You two are too open here, and your invisibility will wear off soon. I'm taking you to the Slytherin dungeons. No-one will ever find you there and by five o'clock this afternoon when the whole spell has worn off, I would have told Hermione the truth and you won't be able to stop her from being hurt then." Malfoy told the two of them. "You aren't taking us anywhere." Harry said in defense. "Wanna bet?" Draco challenged. Harry was silent but the cold, hard look on his face said it all. Draco looked amused and with a swish of his wand and some magical words he had the power to drag both Ron and Harry to their new 'hide-out.' He opened the small, but heavy steel door and pushed the two of them into the unpleasant, dingy, and smelly underground. None of their friends would ever find them here; it wasn't even their turf. "Enjoy yourselves down here till 5pm, so nice of you to co-operate." Draco said angelically. He backed out the door, cunning smile on his face and Harry and Ron shuddered as the door closed with a thud.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had returned to the common room with the bad news of no wand finding, but she did have an alternative plan. She pushed open the door and started explaining her situation. ". So sorry about that but I do have a friend who will be able to help you out. Okay?" she said. Hermione waited patiently for a note, a sign of some kind but all was still and eerily quiet. "I'm trying to help you out here. Don't mess around. Only a few hours till the school fair. I'm not even ready and now you guys are ignoring me?!" Hermione quizzically said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. She sighed and stamped her foot, not believing their attitude. As she sat down on the chair in a sulk she heard footsteps just outside the door. She looked up, wondering whom it could be. Draco appeared and although she was glad to see him she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. "Hey" Hermione said, looking down at her lap. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Well, I don't know how it happened, probably another one of their stupid games, but, Harry and Ron somehow made themselves invisible and I came back here to tell them I have a plan to help them but they are no-where to be found!" she said in despair. Draco placed his hand on her shoulder and gently massaged her. "There, there Hermione. Don't fret. You see, as I was on my way down here I saw Harry and Ron. They were heading out to the field." Draco said to her. Hermione looked up, startled, but relieved. She nestled back into the chair angry that they would have just left like that, but she felt comfort in Draco and that he was there for her. "I can't believe they would do that. Just leave when I told them I'd be back. They have been acting very strange lately. I have to sort this out with them." She said. "I agree" Draco started, "but do it later when you're in a calmer mood and for now, just relax and get ready for the carnival. Not long now and there is still some setting up to do." Draco finished. Hermione sighed but shook her head, showing that she knew exactly what he meant. He put his hand out in front of her, she took it, and they walked out the room, silently, hand in hand.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the gloomy 'dungeon' not saying a word to each other. They could hear the trickle of water and shuffling of small animals. Ron sighed heavily and closed his eyes, thinking of all that happened in this seemingly long day. Although it was dark, Harry could see his friend sitting there and he couldn't help feeling bad that he had dragged him into all of this. "I'm really sorry," Harry said breaking the rhythmic beat of silence. Ron turned his head to his friend, a bit confused. "For what?" Ron asked. "For. for all of this!" Harry replied, gesturing with his hands their current surroundings. "Pulling you into this mess with Hermione and Draco" he continued. Ron let out a small chuckle, much to Harry's horror. He couldn't see anything funny about their current situation. "Don't be Harry. I told you I'd help you and be there for you and I am. well trying to. At least spending time with you isn't dull. I haven't had an adventure like this for ages. So really, thank you Harry." Ron told him. Harry beamed from face to face and began to see the bright side of things as Ron had pointed out. He sat there thinking of happier thoughts. such as Hermione.  
  
Yes, Hermione. She sat in her room prettying herself up for her afternoon of fun. Wearing her school uniform she tried to look cute, as Malfoy has mentioned earlier. Putting on make-up, fixing up her hair, and she tried making her skirt that little but shorter for that sexy edge. She glanced at herself in the mirror and although her change wasn't drastic, even she felt different. "Perhaps I should do this more often." Hermione thought to herself. She began to apply some polish to her nails when she heard the trumpets outside sounding the beginning of the carnival. Already it was 2:30pm. She hurried along until finally she was ready. Hermione took another look at herself in her full-length mirror. She did a little twirl; small pout then out on her coat and walked out with an air of confidence. If only she could have kept that for what she was about to find out.  
  
The cool air outside was refreshing and rich with scents from the fair. She could see the big ferris wheel standing tall in the field and an array of stalls with many of her classmates playing games. She saw Draco with a group of his friends standing in a circle and laughing. She held her head up high and strolled over. She came very close to them and let out a small cough. All seven of them looked up, some more taken aback than others. "Hi Draco," Hermione said in a sweeter then sweet voice. Draco blushed a little bit and even he had to admit he was pleasantly surprised by her new look. "Hey there, love," Draco said to her. Giving her one of his so called, 'trademark smiles.' His friends looked in astonishment at his whole change in personality and some couldn't help but laugh. Hermione glared at them, changing the mood. "Well, we'll see you two later. in time for the big event." Said one of Draco's friends with a wink, nudge and a smile. Hermione just rolled her eyes and assumed he meant the big game that was coming up in an hour or two. What the big attraction was exactly she'll never figure out. During the event Draco was the nicest he had ever been and won her a load of prizes in all the games. One of his specialties was 'Spot-the-real- koala.' Basically a game as it sounds, out of all the koalas sitting there, you have to recognize which koala is actually a human. They had rides on broomsticks and ate many a flavoured jellybean. "Could this day get any better?" Hermione said to Draco looking dreamily into his eyes. "Oh, just wait and see. It can indeed," he replied, and he put his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
As Harry and Ron sat and played an I-Spy game to pass the time they heard the faint sound of someone bustling around outside the door. They sat silent for a moment, making sure what they heard was real and then, a rush of excitement as they realized they weren't just imagining it all. Harry jumped to his feet and started to furiously pound the door in a desperate attempt to gain attention and be freed. "Help us please! We're locked in here. Help!" Ron bellowed as Harry kept on thrashing at the door. They both then pressed their ears to the door to listen some more if this person was still there. It was quiet. They both sighed and were about to give up there and then when they heard movement again. and this time it was louder. "Whoever it is must be just outside. Let's give it our all Ron," Harry exclaimed. They started whooping, screaming and pummeling at the steel door waiting for a reaction. The two were so eager to get out, it was not long till 5pm and then, Hermione would be in pieces and they would feel awful for not trying to get through to her about Draco Malfoy before. And then, it happened. The doorknob slowly twisted. Ron and Harry stepped back, just managing to restrain themselves from sprinting out the door. The face of an elderly man appeared and you could see the look of wonder on his face as to why these two boys were under here and not up on school grounds joining in the fun. "Sorry Sir. it's a long story which we'll be able to tell you about later, for now we just have to go!" Harry said to him, politely pushing past him out onto the corridor. "Thank You." Ron said after him and he followed Harry outside. They walked down to the end or the hall only to find them selves with many routes to take. "Trust the Slytherin wing to have hidden exits and a maze of paths," Harry muttered. "We'll be here for sometime till we get out. Let's get cracking." He finished. Ron looked ahead; eyes wide open but ready for the challenge. "Yes. let's." Ron said.  
  
Draco looked at his watch, he thought, many thoughts as he sat therewith Hermione. "Not long till the idiots will be out here, better get this fun over with" he said under his breath. "Pardon?" Hermione questioned. "Nothing at all, just thinking about how hungry I am." Draco quickly answered back. "Yeh, I know what you mean, I am myself." She said. "Come with me" he told her. He jumped off the bench they were sitting on and walked over to a near-by stand. "You can have anything you like, pick whatever." Draco advised her. "Well, I'll just have whatever you're having." She said back to him. Draco nodded and ordered some burgers for them. He passed her one and they began to eat in silence. Draco looked up to her and then to her left where his friends were all gathered, anticipating the next event between the two of them. "Hey. Hermione, there's something I have to tell you." Draco said seriously. "Oh yes, what?" Hermione asked while pausing her chewing. "You know how our relationship has been this great whirlwind and we have progressed in leaps and bounds. how we seem to match together and be great for each other?" Draco said to her "Yes." Hermione replied uneasily. "Well, you see it was just a big dare" Draco said.  
  
Harry and Ron finally found the way out and were happy to see the sun shining down and a vibrant day in front of them. "We still have some time I'm sure Ron" Harry said. "I agree if we hurry we might be able to find her and tell her everything." Ron said to him. The pair began looking high and low for Hermione or even Draco and were determined not to give up.  
  
Hermione looked straight into the eyes of Draco, quite confused. "My friends over there," he continued, pointing his finger in their direction, "they put me up to this. Wondered if I could handle being with a mudblood for more than a few hours a day let alone kiss one! Sorry about all this but you know I could never actually fancy you. Another girl has got my eye. So now that this is all over and done with, thanks for the laughs and have a good life." Draco told her. She flinched at his words, his eyes, once so warm and loving, now cold and sinister. His whole persona had changed. She felt angry, betrayed, sad and un-loved. Why her? What has she done to deserve such mistreatment? She sat there, in shock as Draco walked by. "Oh yes and before I forget," Draco said to her, "this is to give back to you." He finished and threw at her, her wand. He continued walking by laughing and ran off with his friends to another part of the carnival. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and burst into an uncontrollable sobbing state. People around were looking and so she got up and started running to her room, her sanctuary. On the way however, Harry and Ron saw her and as they sprinted towards her they knew, as they got closer that it was too late. "Hermione!" Harry screamed. She turned around, her face blotchy and red. "Great timing Harry, when I really need to see you, talk to you about things you're not there and now. look at me! I'm in a right mess. Draco is just a liar, leading me on. The whole thing was a dare." Hermione squeaked as she burst into a fresh set of tears. "I know." Harry said, in a barely audible voice. "You knew! You knew!" she screamed, "You knew and you never told me! How could you do this to me Harry? I'm your friend. Best friend." She looked at him in a way that he had never witnessed before. It was a look of severe hurt. Ron stood in the background quite sheepishly. Hermione saw him but was still enraged by this new information that Harry was informing her about. They were both quiet and by now a small crowd had formed around them. "I can't talk about this Harry. Not now. not here. I'm so. confused. Just leave me alone and when I want to talk to you I will. Leave me alone Harry. Okay? Don't come near me." She said in the calmest voice she could manage. She turned around and started walking towards her room in the big school with a broken heart and a million emotions. Harry looked at her walk away from him. He felt like his whole life had just turned his back on him and that everything he looked forward to each day was now walking further away from him. Any dreams he had of him and Hermione were now far away, and like a piece of scrap paper, it had been scrunched up and chucked away.  
  
A single tear rolled down Harry Potter's face. 


End file.
